Night of Golden Memories
by Indigold
Summary: It's senior year, and Prom is coming! Hilarity ensues as Ichigo tries to help a clueless Rukia make preparations for one of the biggest moments in her gigai's life as she comes to grips with how everything changes over time. IchiRuki, DUH. FINALLY CH11 UP
1. Chapter 1

Yay! First Bleach fic! I hope you guys like it! Personally, I think of this story idea on the whole as a total cliché, but I couldn't resist myself I thought of it when I was reading my copy of Bleach 1. (yea, I know I suck with keeping up with manga, and I haven't read any other ones from Bleach x.x) The idea came to me when Mizuiro was introducing himself to Rukia. He said, "My hobby is-" and Ichigo ended his sentence for him by saying "picking up chicks." And then, after they end that conversation, Keigo shows up and calls Rukia the 'beautiful new girl', and it made me think:

What happens when Prom rolls around? Would Ichigo finally get the balls to ask Rukia? Or would the poor shinigami fall prey to the lecherous intentions of their classmates?

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me. None of these characters belong to me. It's all cannon, which coming from me is pretty uncommon. I usually throw an OC into the mix. So BE GRATEFUL OO Usually my OC fics suck worse than Ruki's drawings XD

Note: This scene takes place in about April or May.

* * *

...:::Night of Golden Memories:::...

Chapter 1: The Million-Dollar Question

Rukia Kuchiki joined her friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, and his friends for lunch for what seemed like the millionth time since the beginning of that semester. Why did she still sit with them anyways? Other than Ichigo, all those guys were totally brain-dead. But then, she figured, Ichigo was a good reason that she sat with the group. In fact, it was the only reason she sat with them. Ichigo always tried his best to get himself caught up with them, but there are days when a little pep talk from 'the guys' is needed. Yesterday was one of those days. But in every other way, yesterday was anything but 'one of those days'.

Yesterday, they had announced the date and theme of the senior prom:

_"Night of Golden Memories," She had heard the student senate president announce over the intercom._

_Okay. So we wear what, gold for memories, or black for night? She contemplated wearing her shinigami robes for the latter, then quickly discarded the idea. Gold it was._

_The student president continued. "July 15th. Tickets are $30; you can buy them from..." Rukia made a realization as the girl on the speaker made her peppy little speech. That was Ichigo's birthday, wasn't it? She found this somewhat amusing. She looked over at Ichigo, standing over Keigo-kun's desk along with Mizuiro and a few others. Ichigo heard the date announced, and he turned beck to his friends, talking about plans for post-prom activities- that is, if any of the boys were certain they weren't going to get a hotel room to go screw their dates. Rukia definitely didn't hear them mention it, but she could tell that was what they were thinking. Scheduling conflicts. She grunted quietly in disdain. What seemed more disgusting was that these boys probably weren't anywhere close to getting any now, but everything changes at _prom.

_She folded her arms and put her head on her desk, harumphing quietly enough to only hear it herself, and puffed a small ball of air at the long piece of hair that always seemed to stick onto her face. She thought about the matters at hand. She had noticed that Ichigo was not as interested as the other boys when they were talking about their dates. Come to think of it, Ichigo didn't have a date. That she knew of, at least. By now Ichigo told her a lot of his secrets. She knew things about him even Yuzu and Karin didn't know. But Ichigo didn't have a date. She figured that Orihime was probably going to ask him. It would be fitting, being that he did save her life that fateful night those years ago... but she thought about it. She wondered about the possibility of maybe going with Chad. No, he never seemed to be into the prom bullshit. _

_But something occurred to her. What if it was Rukia who Ichigo wanted to take to prom? She pondered this. Their friendship still was, lasting longer than an opera. And, well... Rukia had grown rather fond of her berry-headed friend... but... No! No, that wouldn't work. It would turn heads, and get people talking... Strawberry may not care what the other kids think, but Rukia was no fool. She'd seen what gossip could do to other people... Ichigo would understand. Rukia decided that Ichigo was probably not going to ask her to prom. Her mind was buzzing with prom, and added to the somewhat loud whispers of Ichigo's friends the peaceful tune of homeroom eventually lulled her into a light doze._

_"Hey sleepyhead."_

_Rukia woke with a start, looking up at the flaming orange hair and brown eyes that she had come to know... and love..._

_"Hai, Strawberry?"_

_A low murmur came from behind Rukia. She turned around to see the guys, all huddled a few desks back, giving Ichigo thumbs up and cheering him on, before quickly turning their heads away and whistling almost comically. She heard Ichigo mutter "God dammit you guys..." and looked back at him. "Yes...?"_

_Ichigo shuffled around and looked at his feet. "Well, uh..." Rukia kept gazing at him, but inside, she was worried about Ichigo. She had never seen him like this before. Either he was nervous, or he was trying to stall time before the guys pulled some childish prank. She decided on the former. She looked up at him, and Ichigo glanced at her until he noticed she was looking at him and looked at her desk. "Are you alright, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. "You seem really nervous." Ichigo shuddered, then finally he got on his knees so he was at eye level with Rukia and looked at her confidently. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that... well, since this morning there's been something I've been meaning to do..." Rukia nodded as if to say, "Go on." Ichigo took a deep breath. "I've been meaning to ask you what color the dress you're wearing for prom will be, so that way my tie will match and we will match." Rukia couldn't grasp what he was getting at here. "I don't understand. Why would you want to wear a tie that's the same color as my dress? What are you saying?" _

_The response was anything but what she had expected. Not only that, but it was hard to hear the end of it, because the cheering section behind her went wild mid-sentence._

_"Rukia, I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me."_

* * *

Ooooooooh, romantic cliffhanger! Wheeee! R&R! I refuse to upload any more until I get 5 reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh! Dang it! You people reached my goal too quickly! This could really hurt my brain... rubs temples I really have nothing else to say but thanks! And um... please don't tear my head off for taking so long! I have school, and colorguard twice a week with shows on Saturdays... gimme a break D:

Chapter 2: So It Begins

Rukia was still in a daze. She had been, since yesterday during homeroom, and since then everything seemed to be a blur. She remembered:

1. Ichigo Kurosaki had asked her to the prom.

2. She might've thought twice before saying yes, but judging by her voice, Ichigo was none the wiser.

3. Ichigo's cheering section quickly became a mosh pit around the two, obviously wanting some action from them, which really annoyed Rukia.

4. Rukia had to make a face that signaled the guys to go away after cheering for them for five whole minutes, just so she and Ichigo could talk. Casually.

After that everything was a blur. There was one small moment, however, when the fog cleared in Rukia's memory...

_Rukia sat down next to Ichigo as the bell to start their History class rang. Immediately the teacher began to drone, and Rukia soon found herself starting to nod off..._

_Suddenly, something flicked her in the arm. She sat up with a start, then looked down at her arm. A small folded note was sitting on her desk, obviously being the thing that had awoken her. She looked over at Ichigo and caught him mid-flick, grabbing his next note. She unfolded the first one:_

_"You snot, you never answered my first question."_

_She grunted with amusement and unfolded the second one. _

_"And ya wanna catch a movie tonight? I've been wanting to see that new Hoshiyo Yaramata movie."_

_Rukia thought for a moment, then grabbed her pen and wrote on the first one:_

_"I don't even remember what it was, you baka XP"_

_She looked at it, then smiled. She folded it up into a simple butterfly, then set it aside and started to respond to the second note._

_"I can't see why not :P But is there another movie we could see? I'm not really into Yaramata right now --;"_

_She folded it into another butterfly and flicked them both at Ichigo at the same time, one of them somehow hitting Ichigo in the face. He started, not expecting a facial attack, and rubbed his cheek, where a small mark was visible from impact. Rukia blushed, having hurt his face like that, then giggled silently and pointed as if to say "Ha ha, I hit you!", covering her mouth as she giggled. Ichigo gave her a sullen look and wrote furiously on another piece of paper and flicked all of them back. She opened them all:_

_First one:_

_"I asked if you knew what color your dress would be, because it'd be cool if your dress and my tie matched."_

_Second one:_

_"Sure, what about that "Epic Movie" one? I think they have the Japanese version coming to the theater here."_

_Third one:_

_"And what was that for, you bitch? That hurt :( I think I got a paper-cut."_

_She replied:_

_"Okay, um... I dunno what colors, I think I saw one in a magazine that I liked, but I can probably get it in different colors."_

_"Yeah, that one sounds hilarious. 7:00 show?"_

_"Suck it up, soul berry, shinigami don't whine over paper-cuts XD And you CAN just use kidou, you know"_

_She folded these into shinobi and flung them at his textbook, each getting stuck between the pages and one barely missing Ichigo's hand. He pulled his hand back quickly in surprise, then plucked the shinobi-kami out of his book and read them. A few minutes later, she got the replies all on one paper:_

_"Okay, I guess you don't have to choose too soon, it's only what, April:B And yeah, 7:00 sounds good. And THAT WAS _NOT_ FUNNY!!" She looked over at Ichigo, who was emphatically pointing at the little paper shinobi. She rolled her eyes and went back to sleep until the bell rang._

* * *

Argh! Sorry I took so long! I have a LIFE, you know! D: R/R! I'm not setting a goal this time! But I do have to get some reviews before I'm gonna start writing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ouch... was this story just on the fth page? . That wasn't fun. I got a lot more responses to the last chapter than the first one though, so thank you! Things are starting to get hectic for me here in my world. Musical's heating up quickly now, and we open next month, I have a guard show a week from Saturday... a bunch of crap that's going to keep me from updating as quickly as I used to. But be patient! I'm hopefully gonna draw a pic of Ichigo's and Rukia's outfits from this chapter, just so you can imagine it better. Expect a link a while after I post this. And the outfit that Rukia's wearing is based on things from my own wardrobe, so... expect a photo squees happily

Note: This chapter's gonna be a little more focused on Ichigo... just so ya know...

Chapter 3: Hard Day's Night

Ichigo waited outisde his closet where Rukia was getting ready for their movie. He had changed out of his school uniform a while ago and now was wearing a patterned, dark blue shirt and his favorite pair of skinny dark grey denim jeans. He checked his watch. 6:30. There was still some time to kill. He wondered how his family would react when they found out his girlfriend and prom date was living out of his closet.

Just then, a noise came from the closet. "Hm?"

Rukia stepped out of the closet, wearing an outfit he had never seen before. She wore a white blouse that was trimmed with a single layer of embroidered white tulle, over a black, knee-length skirt that was striped with satin and velvet. She looked up at him. "What do you think?"

"It's... nice." He said, never realizing how much Rukia could dress up without ever actually overdoing it. "How long have you had those clothes? I've never seen them you in them."

"Well, I got these when I first came to Karakura," she explained. "I knew I had to find some clothes that would fit... you know, into the culture. I had never been to your house before I showed up at school that day. So on the way, I got this." She twirled around gracefully and continued. "But after I got here, I found that you had a sister whose clothes would fit me, so these sort of got pushed to the back of the closet..."

"They look nice on you," Ichigo replied. Rukia smiled. "Thank you." Ichigo looked at her face, noticing something different in her smile. Did she actually appreciate that compliment? That was a little odd.

Rukia looked at the clock on the wall. "6:45," she said. "We better get going."

"Oh, of course." He opened his bedroom door and made a 'ladies first' sort of gesture. Rukia shifted her weight onto one foot and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not that feminine," Rukia said behind a sarcastic smirk. "You go first." Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. There's the Rukia we know and love.

-At the theater-

Ichigo and Rukia stepped up to the kiosk. "Two for 'Epic Movie', please," Ichigo said to the funny-looking man in the bright red vest.

"Certainly," the man behind the window replied. He pushed a button and two tickets slid up the slot in front of the window. One of them looked strange. Rukia, somehow on the same brain wave as Ichigo, grabbed the ticket and upon further inspection found it to be printed with gold foil. "What's this about?" she asked, holding the ticket in front of the window for the man to see.

"Oh! You two are our golden ticket winners!" he replied happily. "We've been holding a sweepstakes through our ticket sales for a while, and you two have won a $1000 shopping spree at the Karakura Mall!" Reporters flooded in from outside the theater, asking all sorts of weird questions to get coverage on the biggest local contest of the past decade.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other. This was going to be a long night.

Okay so I really really wanted to get this chapter up, so the story wouldn't be on the 7th page before I updated. R&R! Knock yourselves out!


	4. Chapter 4

Let's all heave a sigh of relief, for I am finally free enough to UPDATE! I am out of school, guard is over, musical seems like forever ago... and I start driver's training next week xx But it's only a two-hour class early in the morning (hello 7:50 am XX), so that doesn't really keep me away from my computer all that much. But I hope I haven't lost the original concept of this story... I still haven't worked out how it's going to end, whether it'll end after the prom or not XP I need some suggestions, guys.

Note: Yes, the title of this chapter is named after that 60's song by Tommy James & The Shondells. Being raised by a mother who grew up listening to 60's folkrock and was a teenager who went gaga over John Denver, I have no idea how long I've known this song. In fact, here's an mp3 link!

http://files. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Mountain Dew. The world would be a better place if I did.

* * *

Chapter 4: I Think We're Alone Now

Rukia and Ichigo collapsed into the dark theater, taking a moment to recoup from their recent ordeal. Being especially tired out, Rukia leaned against a wall by the door and sighed in relief, having finally escaped from the local paparazzi.

She looked over at Ichigo, who was checking the screen. She looked too. Oh good, she thought, the previews aren't over yet. Rukia took in another breath and found herself extremely worn out. Ugh... damn gigai. As she blinked, her eyelids became heavier and heavier. She began to slide down the wall when someone grabbed her hand. She shook herself awake, looking up to see a concerned Ichigo helping her up.

"We can't be having you fall asleep when the movie hasn't even started yet," he said. "That just wouldn't be fun."

Rukia took a moment to process his comment, her mental reflexes drastically weakened by fatigue. "Oh... thank you." She found the strength to walk, but in her weakened state her stride took on that of a drunk, unsteady and hard to control. Understandably, Ichigo held on to her hand.

"Do you have to keep holding my hand?"

"Do you have to keep walking like a friggin' drunk?"

Rukia didn't reply. "Where do you want to sit?" Ichigo asked her.

"Oh, I don't know, where do you want to sit?" She said honestly, looking up at him. "You know these things, not me. Remember? Couldn't even figure out a juice box when I first got here?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Of course I remember. How about over there?" he suggested, pointing over to two vacant seats a couple of rows from the back of the theater.

"That looks wonderful," she replied. They made their way to their seats in time for even more previews. Ichigo assessed Rukia's failing energy and got an idea. He stood up and put his jacket in his seat.

"And just where are you going?" Rukia demanded quietly.

"Concession stand. I'll be right back." He shuffled down the row and dashed through the door. Rukia watched the previews. Something about a rat helping a garbage boy become a chef, a kid using magic to fight some freaky-looking lizard guy... None of it made sense.

"I'm back." Ichigo sat down, handing her a cup of soda. "Have some."

"What is it?" Rukia asked worriedly, inspecting the drink fervently. "If you think you can do me in with cyanide, you're dead wrong. And dead."

"Cyanide? Wh-" Ichigo realized why the Kurosaki household's cable bill had tripled since last month. "No more History Channel for you. It's Mountain Dew."

"Oh... why?"

"It's got caffeine, the thing in coffee, energy drinks... It'll wake you up, trust me."

"Did you know a tablespoon of caffeine can stop the heart?"

"Just how do you find time for that much TV in one month? I promise you, there isn't enough caffeine to stop even a mouse's heart. Drink it."

"Okay, fine. But if Urahara has to order a new gigai for me because this one got wrecked by Mountain Dew, you're paying for it." Rukia took a cautious sip and thought it over for a minute or two. She took a bigger sip.

"Wow, this stuff is good," she marveled.

"Told 'ja." Rukia punched Ichigo in the arm.

"Hey now, that's no way to thank your date for fixing their sleepy, pooped out gigai." Rukia realized that this was a date and blushed. She had to admit that the gigai was perking up from the caffeine.

She simply smiled. "Right."

The movie went on and they watched, laughed until they got stitches, and watched some more. Ichigo felt a slight weight on his shoulder and upon looking down found Rukia resting her head on his shoulder. Now, having been dragged to every dumb romantic comedy by Yuzu since she was seven, Ichigo knew what to do and gently slid his arm around her shoulder and gently placed his head on hers.

Rukia continued to watch the movie but had a hard time actually paying attention to what was actually going on on the screen, having been distracted by Ichigo's sudden snuggliness. She raised her arm and held his hand in hers, hoping that the moment would last forever.

Unfortunately, the moment only lasted two hours, and when the movie ended and the lights came up Rukia almost felt like crying, and drowned her thoughts in her Mountain Dew.

* * *

Yay! R/R, you have no idea how great your comments are motivating me! I seriously haven't had so many reviews for a story than this one! 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, you guys... I can just feel the pressure... wait, that's the dog in my lap. Nevermind But your reviews are really what keep me going! Thanks so much!

Some Overdue Review replies

blaznXrapture: Wow, I'm actually not OOC? I find that hard to believe, that's the first time I haven't totally butchered a character that I was kind of nervous about. I have to admit though, for as little of the manga/anime that I've read/watched I'm finding it really easy to write Rukia, and when I think about it, I think it's because I can identify with her personality so well

TruthSeekerRukia: I'm sorry Lucky for you, I have nothing, now that school's out. I'm hoping to maybe upload a chapter a day... damn... I really should get myself some Mountain Dew 

lil pink pixie: I'm sorry you don't like the swearing Just got to keep up the witty banter or else the whole story's gonna fall apart 

Warning- this is going to be really, really short.

* * *

Chapter 5: That'll Do, Pig, That'll Do

"Here we go," Ichigo said, handing Rukia a bottle of Mountain Dew and sitting down next to her against the storefront of the 24/7-mart. Rukia sighed and rubbed weariness from her eyes before screwing open the plastic cap, wondering what she and Ichigo were on when they thought it'd be a good idea to walk to and from the theater. _Must've been the cyanide_, she mused, chuckling to herself.

"It's 6 more blocks. C'mon, we'll be home before you know it," Ichigo encouraged, although he too was exhausted after being attacked by the media.

"Don't you have your driver's license?" Rukia asked, as if begging for solace for her aching feet and drained energy.

"Couldn't have driven us, Dad commuted to the hospital in Kamare Town this afternoon. Sorry about my dad's MD."

Ichigo sighed and got up before he offered Rukia his hand. She looked up at him, contemplating wasting the energy. "Mmmmm... no thanks."

"Come on, Rukia." He dropped the polite act and forcefully pulled her to her feet by the arm. Rukia whimpered and rubbed her wrist.

"You didn't have to do that."

"No way you were going to get up if I didn't. Hey, you'll wake yourself up more and we'll get there faster if we run," he suggested, and at that he let go of her and took off at a sprint.

"Damn..." Rukia cursed before making her own efforts to catch up with him. "Oi, Strawberry! Slow down!"

"No way, old lady!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder.

"Old lady?!?!?! Why you little-" Rukia instantly sped up in a rage.

"You know it's true!" Ichigo jeered. Rukia stared in disbelief. Okay, that hurt. He was right. She was ten times older than him. Working to catch up, she shook it off and a comeback came to her.

"At least I look younger than you do, you dumb geezer!" She shot at him as she peddled her way past him. "Eat my dust!"

Ichigo stopped running. "At least I look where I'm going!" he replied with a smirk, watching Rukia cross the next street.

"Huh?" Rukia looked back and saw Ichigo bathed in the light of the Kurosaki Clinic's fluorescent sign a block behind her. "Dammit," she muttered.

The snide smile on Ichigo's face didn't waver as she approached the door, obviously fuming behind the daggers she glared at him.

"You're _despicable_," she spat at him as she jabbed him in the chest.

Ichigo smiled and simply patted her head. "That'll do pig, that'll do." He took her hand and they entered the clinic, upon which Yuzu and Isshin practically attacked them, acting like children they were, literally and figuratively.

"I saw you guys on the news! What are you guys gonna buy at the mall? When are you going?" Yuzu asked excitedly.

"Is this your girlfriend, Ichigo? My son has finally brought home a girl! I'm so proud of you, son!" Isshin gushed.

Ichigo threw his father a good one with an uppercut that sent Isshin flying across the room. "DAMMIT, DAD! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter! It may have been short, but I wrote it this way so I could work on the characters, because according to 4 r0y MuStAnG, Ichigo is "kinda much more playful and preppy in here" and Rukia is "more playful than usual", so hopefully this chapter brings back the witty banter I was talking about 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I may not have as many new reviews for chapter 5 as I do for chapter 4, but uploading two chapters in one day feels great! It's a new achievement!

Review replies

Kaoru: I can understand... for the most part May I ask if English is a second language for you?

Aquarius Cancer: I love you 3

Disclaimer: The store name H.R. Wesley comes from Gaia Online, for those of you who don't know And I don't like using the phrase 'Indian style', because I have a friend who's of the Ojibwe nation, and he takes offense to that kind of thing. But that's not the only reason. I understand the stereotype behind 'Indian style' and I just don't like stereotypes like that. Not that I'm for PC-ness; I throw all sorts of words around with very little meaning. They just don't have stereotypes backing them up. The sonnet is a real Shakespearean sonnet. I don't know what it's called.

Note: This chapter takes place a week later, maybe late May or very early June. I feel like this chapter's longer, but if you condense all the conversations I wouldn't be surprised if it were shorter than the others.

* * *

Chapter 6: Homework 

Rukia sat on her bed, pondering. _We did win the spree together_, she thought. _It wouldn't be fair if I spent it all on Chappy stuff. We should split it. But I'd still feel bad about blowing my half on Chappy... I need something more... important. Maybe not, say, a motor scooter or anything -not that a motor scooter wouldn't be a good use of my half- but this is a lot of money. I shouldn't spend it on something that I'll never be able to buy without the $500. Say, I wonder what Ichigo's going to get..._

This brought Rukia's thoughts to Prom. _I totally forgot about my dress... wait a minute_. She sat up sharply as the thought occurred to her. _We should use the money to buy our formals! Yes, that's it!_ There was a formal wear shop in the mall. Rukia had never been to the store, but she had passed it millions of times on her way to the Chappy store.

She opened the door of Ichigo's closet and looked for Ichigo, finding him listening to music and reading a book. She stepped out and sat on the edge of his bed. Ichigo felt the small weight near his feet and looked up, pausing his music. He pulled out his earphones.

"Hey, Ichi-chan."

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what we should use that shopping spree on."

Ichigo set his book down and crossed his legs Indian style. "Really? What?"

"I was thinking we could maybe buy our outfits for prom with the money. I was looking at a prom magazine, and those dresses get pretty expensive."

"Huh. That's a really smart idea, Rukia. Why don't we go this weekend and look for clothes?"

"Okay. Maybe dinner afterwards?"

"Sounds good."

Rukia picked up Ichigo's book. The cover read, _Shakespeare: Complete Plays and Poems_. "More Shakespeare?"

"Can't slack off. Damn AP Lit."

"What play-"

"Sonnet."

Rukia rolled her eyes and continued. "Okay, what sonnet are you reading?"

Ichigo took the large book from her and leafed through the pages until he found his place. He handed the open book to her and pointed to the beginning of his assignment. She glanced at the print and handed it back to him.

"Gah! I can't read this, it's in English. You read it."

"Who said anything about reading it?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"I did, and you are going to read it to me."

"Haven't you read this before? It's from the 1600s; you must've waited in line to get a copy."

"Oh, again with the old lady jokes, eh? Read it."

"Fine." He began to read the poem, making sure he didn't drone or look ridiculous.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

He shut the book and looked at her. "That's the sonnet I'm supposed to read. Actually, I'm supposed to paraphrase it as well."

"What do you think the poem's about, Ichigo?" Rukia asked earnestly.

"Well..." Ichigo thought for a moment and chuckled gently to himself. "I guess it's the poet's way of saying that as long as the poem survives, the girl he loves will live forever, and although there are a bunch of things about a summer day that someone could gripe about, the love they share is like a summer day at its best." His gaze fell to Rukia's face and its soft features, her lavender eyes, her delicate mouth. The face he'd seen for years seemed different tonight. It took Ichigo a minute to realize he was staring at her, and abrupty he lost his gaze and shook it out of himself. He looked out the window, and upon seeing an inky Japanese night sky, he checked the clock. Quarter after ten. "Well, it's getting late," he said with a yawn. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep. G'night." Rukia got up and walked over to the closet, stepping back in and shutting the door to change into he pajamas. Before she went to sleep, she opened the closet door once more.

"Oh, and Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, we have some Shakespeareans in the house! I went back to the site where I got the sonnet from chapter 6, and guess what? It IS the 18th sonnet! Those of you who mentioned it deserve a cookie from me :3

Review Replies

Andraq: I know, he looks so much older than 15! I'm 15 and I don't look nearly that old! And... a tease? Really? Thank you... I think o 

4 r0y MuStAnG: Aww, thanks!

Kaoru: Wow, that's really cool! I'm glad you're able to read my story, you have no idea how amazing it feels to have someone who's reading your story even when it's not written in their native language :DDDD

Note: This chapter is named after the second track from the Beatles album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. The 'NOT', of course, is a reference to Borat. Go check both out And this chapter takes place maybe the next day or so at school. Enter the cheering section XD

Chapter 7: With A Little Help From My Friends... NOT

"Well look who it is!" Keigo called out as Ichigo and Rukia approached their usual lunch spot. "What's been going on with you two? You guys haven't been up here for weeks..." his voice trailed off as he looked over and found their hands linked.

"Ichigo's done it for real this time! I just knew it would happen! Daddy's proud of his boy! When did it happen? I mean, we all remember when you asked Miss Rukia to prom but-"

"Man, would you just SHUT UP?!" Ichigo bellowed at Keigo. "Just because Rukia and I are going out doesn't mean you have to be so CHILDISH! And you are NOT my father!"

"Ichigo..." Rukia tugged at Ichigo's shirt sleeve.

"Eh?" He looked down at the small shinigami attached to his arm.

"Quit yelling. It's fine." She looked up at him and smiled, her cheeks gaining a rosy hue.

"Mmm? I suppose I should save my breath for more mature people anyway," Ichigo conceded with a smirk to Keigo.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Keigo asked, hurt.

"Ichigo, just give it up. It's not worth picking a fight. Have you been okay? You seemed on edge before Keigo even started talking," Mizuiro wondered aloud, the concern on his face as apparent as Keigo's interest in girls.

"Yeah, it's just..." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't want to ask any of them, Keigo especially. He and Rukia looked at each other. They both didn't want to do this, but it was either these guys or Orihime and the chicks she hung out with, and there was no way Ichigo would even submit to that.

Rukia asked the question. "We're going to the mall on Saturday to get our formals for prom, but Ichigo's dad is in Kamare Town with the family car, so we were wondering if one of you guys could give us a ride."

Ichigo piped in. "And you're disqualified already, Keigo. If your back seat could talk, it'd tell me that I shouldn't let the little lady sit on it." Keigo hung his head, defeated from the chance to have another beautiful girl in his car. Rukia raised an eyebrow, unsure of his intentions. "Well, you are my girlfriend," Ichigo reasoned. Rukia rolled her eyes. "Again with the 'taking care of me' crap," she moaned teasingly.

"Well sorry, Ichigo, my car's in the shop," Mizuiro apologized. "And my sister is going to drive her best friend down to Osaka this weekend for her birthday," another friend chimed in. The other boys all seemed to have something going on or something wrong with their car. _They're lying_, Rukia figured. _At least 3 of these kids not counting Keigo probably have questionable stains on their seats._

"Ichigo." Ichigo jumped 5 feet and turned around to see his friend Chad. "Orihime and I were planning on going to the mall this weekend as well. Maybe we could make it a double date."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and knocked the giant cartoon sweatdrop from the crown of his head. "I may not like the idea of this outing being a date," Ichigo began, "but you're a real lifesaver, Chad."

So I hope you don't hate this chapter. It's only 2:35 am, and all the all-nighters are starting to catch up with me, cyanide Mountain Dew or not xx Please R&R, you have no idea how loved they make me feel!


	8. Chapter 8

Wonderful! I feel great, minus my brother changing his password so I can't get on the computer anymore ;-; But I'm still going to work on my story when I have access to my computer and upload when I can as well! Thanks for all your support!

Review replies

Andraq: I have to say, you are probably one of my favorite reviewers :3

Kaoru: Same with you :3

Disclaimer: HR Wesley and Edmund belong to Gaia. If I owned Edmund, however, he wouldn't be such an uppity chicken shit. Pardon my language.

Note: The chapter is named this for Kon's ridonculously perverse nature. Poor Hime o

* * *

Chapter 8: Hush, Hush 

"Afternoon, Iiiiichigoooo!" Orihime called out as she and Chad got out of his Jeep. "Afternoon, Ruuuukia!" She waved to their bedroom window. Rukia ran to Ichigo's bedroom window and waved back, leaning out the window to the point of tippy toes.

"Careful, you, you might fall out," Ichigo scolded, pulling her back in with both hands by the waist and safely sticking his head out the window. "Hey you guys, come on up." He quickly slid a studded belt through the loops on his jeans. Rukia started fastening bracelets around her tiny wrists. Ichigo took notice of their small size. "You really shouldn't lean out the window like you did," He warned her.

"And why not?" Rukia asked with a quizzical expression.

"If the window closed you would have snapped in half," Ichigo said simply as he put arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Kon, who had been a good modsoul, simply sitting on Rukia's bed in the open closet, simply would not have any of that.

"You get your filthy hands off her, you stupid human!" he yelled, jumping up to attack. Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances, sharing battle plans wordlessly. "That's my nee-chan you're pawing at," Kon added, lunging at Ichigo before being kicked in the face by Ichigo and thrown on the floor by Rukia. Ichigo picked up his Shakespeare book and waiting until Rukia picked Kon up by the scruff of the neck and dropped him on Ichigo's pillow for him to drop the book on.

"Um... are we interrupting something?" Orihime and Chad stood in the door, Chad's hand on Orihime's shoulder. The sweatdrops and vertical lines appeared on Ichigo and Rukia's face before you could even think of saying 'awkward'.

"Why, of course not, we're done now," Rukia replied nervously. Kon threw the book off his small plush body and glomped Orihime.

"Oh, Hime-chan, you have no idea what they do to me, I'm being abused and beaten and punished for nothing!" Kon sobbed as he burrowed his face into her cleavage. "Maybe if you just let me rest my poor head on your beautiful chest it'll help me cope!"

"Sheesh, and I thought Chizuru was a freak," Ichigo sighed as he gingerly peeled Kon's face off Orihime's boobs. Rukia stood by the door to her closet. Ichigo couldn't throw him into the closet fast enough; no sooner had Kon landed on her soft pillow had Rukia slammed the door shut, slamming a padlock on the doorknob.

"Let's get out of here," Rukia suggested with a nervous smile. Chad and Orihime nodded, Orihime blushing a furious shade of magenta. They went down the stairs and stopped in the main area of the clinic. Rukia made a gesture toward the kitchen.

"Can I get you guys a drink?" she asked, smiling like a little hostess. Orihime just smiled.

"Oh, no thanks, Rukia-chan," Orihime shrugged it off. "We can always get something at the mall."

* * *

My gosh, another short one... Well I only have two hours on this computer, so this was actually a pretty good amount of writing. Please R/R! I don't like the fact that my reviews are slumping! D: 


	9. Chapter 9

50 reviews! I'm so happy! TwT I've never gotten so many reviews for any story I've _ever_ written! Thank you so much! -super proud of herself-

Review Replies

Andraq: -sweat drop- Ooookay...

Yukiko-sama: Oh, thank you! Good to know I'm attracting new readers :D

BleedingSaro: Hmm? Amazing? Really? Thanks!

Roy: Yes, I _was_ been updating like a fiend last week, haven't I? My writing skills are shipshape, yes they are :D And... Ishida? Really? I kind of have a hard time imagining that one... huh

Butterfly from Hell: Aww, you're such a sweetie

Note: This is definitely one of the slightly more humorous chapters big foolish grin Also, thank you Lord, this chapter is longer than the others, if only slightly :DDDD

* * *

Chapter 9: A Detour 

"Wow, Chad, I didn't think you were into... you know, social activity," Rukia said from the back seat of the Jeep with Ichigo. "You never struck me as one who goes to dances." Orihime turned in her seat to face them.

"Actually, I'm the one who asked him!" she replied cheerily. "You know how quiet he is, but inside, I always knew he was just waiting for someone to reach out to him!" she smiled and reached over to ruffle Chad's hair. Chad rolled his eyes in response with just a flash of a smile appearing quickly before turning his attention back to the road. Orihime leaned on her armrest.

"So how did you guys get together? I'm just as surprised as everyone else is, they figured you two weren't interested, what with all the bickering you guys used to do before now and everything. I mean, even after Rukia came back from Seireitei you two would go at it like 7-year-olds!" Rukia and Ichigo exchanged looks before rolling their eyes.

"Well, actually..." Rukia began, looking . Ichigo took the baton and continued for her. "Ho, no, we still argue," Ichigo assured Orihime with a smirk. She gave him a weird look.

"Then why are you two still together? That doesn't sound right." Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes, making the point that Ichigo had failed to elaborate on.

"You know us," Rukia said, looking at Ichigo for a moment. "You could say we both wear the pants in this relationship. If you get what I mean, that is."

"I... I think I get it now!" Orihime replied honestly, with a cheery, sympathetic smile. Chad looked at them via the rearview mirror. "I have to admit, you two are quite the odd couple," he said frankly.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and started to laugh. "You have no idea, Chad," Ichigo chuckled, "No idea."

The Jeep parked in front of the food court entrance and they all got out, Rukia and Orihime grabbing their purses and checking for cell phones, wallet, makeup, etc. Chad locked the car and turned on the alarm. The Jeep chirped happily before it went to a quiet sleep. Chad turned to Ichigo and Rukia."So you guys need clothes for prom too?" They nodded. "H.R. Wesley, here we come."

They passed through the doors on the glass case that was the entrance to Karakura Mall. They stopped at a directory to check the map. Ichigo groaned as Rukia let out a small squeal of excitement.

"What is it?" Orihime asked, looking at the map to see what could cause such a reaction. Ichigo peeled his hand off his forehead and pointed to a square labeled E18. "That's H.R. Wesley," he explained. "And there..."

"Chappy-shoten. I see," Orihime concluded. "You don't want Rukia-chan to blow it all on Chappy."

"Exactly. Not that there's anything we can do about it, it's a single story mall." Ichigo rubbed his temples. "Rukia?" Without looking, he reached for her hand and grabbed air. He whipped his head around to see Rukia running down the lane of shops straight toward the Chappy store. "Goddammit, Rukia!" Ichigo chased after her down the corridor and into the store.

"Rukia?" he called out. He saw a slight movement to his right and followed it to find a pyramid of Chappies, each the same but all very different. He focused on the Chappies, staring each one down until he grabbed one by the ears. A small squeal was muffled by the pile of plush.

"Gotcha," he smirked, ripping the bunny from the row and sending the overdose of cute toppling into a shambles, revealing a very downtrodden Rukia, standing, once hidden in the midst of fur and plastic faceparts.

"Maybe some other time, Rukia," Ichigo reasoned, reaching for her hand. "In the meantime, we have prom clothes to shop for." Rukia nodded, bidding farewell to her little friends and stepping out of the box that once contained all of them.

"Can we keep going now?" Orihime asked as the two emerged from the store. Ichigo gave a tired nod.

"Yes," he replied, "and hopefully without anymore detours."

* * *

Okay, please tell me that was longer! I haven't been on very much, and I started driver's training today! Indi-chan :3 


	10. Chapter 10

Hmm! Well, that was interesting! Hopefully I won't take forever to upload the next chapter like I did this one x.x But from now on, try to expect this to be on hiatus during the weekends. My parents usually don't work weekends and that's when we do our chores x.x

7/17: Gahh! I'm grounded! Not fun! D: But I'll do what I can to keep updating! Don't lose hope!

Also, I've got some ideas for an UraharaxOC fic, just the usual shopgirl type thing but maybe add some shinigami shtuff... any suggestions?

Review Replies

Andraq: Will you ever stop making me think you're adorable? XD  
Mimi: I know, me neither:D I'm still figuring out what I'm going to do xP  
Roy Mustang: I never cease to surprise you, do I:D  
Link Fangirl: Aww, thanks! I didn't do too bad, actually, despite slowing down enough to stop in the middle of a turn o.o But my driving buddy can't keep the car straight so yeah -giggle-

Note: For the past several chapters I've been giving disclaimers that were meant for this chapter. Like hell I'm gonna give another one D: But I will say that I'm adding a character that really has no purpose, and she's an OC. But I don't mind if you steal her :) She's actually based on one of my mom's co-workwers -heh- Also, there's going to be some scene-splitting in this chapter. Gotta work on some technique. :D 7/18: I am now starting a new feature in the chapters- theme songs! Below the title of the chapters the songs will now be a song that gives the mood and feel of the chapter!

Chapter 10: Off Like A Prom Dress, Stubborn As A Mule

Song: "My Moon My Man" by Feist

"Hello and welcome to H.R. Wesley. My name is Edmund. May I help you?" A dapper, older-looking man asked, approaching them as they stepped through the doorway.

"Um, yeah," Ichigo said, reaching to itch the back of his head. He really didn't like this place. The people were so intimidating. "We need formals for prom." Edmund nodded. "Mary?" He called out. A head of bleach-blond hair poked her head out a door behind the front desk. "Yes?" She replied in a thick American accent. Edmund turned back quickly to the group. "Would you mind if we separated you into boys and girls?" He asked. "It just makes things go more smoothly." Ichigo shugged. "Fine with me," he said, not really caring about how things were done here, as long as they were done pretty quick.

Edmund nodded in affirmation and turned to Mary. "Would you please help these girls with prom gowns?" The word _prom_ was like catnip to her. "It'd be my pleasure," Mary said sweetly, stepping out from behind the desk. Edmund took one look at her and growled.

"Hmm?"

"Your clothes, Mary, they're too casual!" Edmund huffed. "We can't have people thinking that hooligans run this shop!" Orihime looked at Mary's outfit. Mary wore a clean, black wifebeater-style tank top over a white t-shirt and black pinstriped pants. Her jewelry waxed enthusiastic, a necklace of large, pink plastic beads with a matching bracelet and plastic earrings that were striped in clear, rainbowy stripes. "She looks fine to me..." Orihime said, confused as to why someone would think what she was wearing made her look like a hooligan.

"Your funeral- Oh, mmm, ladies if you would please follow Mary, and gentlemen, follow me, please." He nodded to Mary as Orihime and Rukia joined her and turned to the boys approaching him. "This way," he said, leading them through a doorway.

"Whoa..." Chad marveled as they took in their surroundings.

XXXXX

"Okay, guys, it's right through here!" Mary directed, showing them through a doorway. "You two are going to love this." She pressed a button and the doors to closets that lined the walls of the space slid open to reveal racks and racks of dresses of every style, size and color.

Rukia and Orihime gaped in awe. "Wow," Orihime said simply.

"I know!" Mary replied as if she was their best friend. "And I'm in charge of all this stuff! Edmund won't even look through the door!" She gazed at it all proudly, her arms folded, and nodded in approval. She turned back to them. "So," She said, "What color did you two have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of maybe some kind of pink..." Orihime began. Mary began shuffling around in the racks, guesstimating Orihime's size and taking into consideration the unusual size of her breasts.

"What do you think of this?" Mary proposed as she pulled a gown from deep within the racks. It was a peachy pink color, floor-length. At about the knee, ruffles cascaded from a point in the middle of the skirt. A large bejewled embellishment graced the underside of the dress' bust from which the neckline grew into a halter neck.

"Uh, yeah!" Orihime replied. "Can I try that on?"

Mary gave her a smile as she handed the hanger to her. "Of course," she said. "The dressing room's right here." She strode over to a gap in the cabinetry where another doorway was covered with a scarlet-colored charmeuse curtain. "Take all the time you need," She said, pulling aside the curtain. Orihime blushed as she gave her thanks and made her way into the small room.

"Now how about you?" Mary continued, now turning to Rukia.

"Um, well..." Rukia began. "I really don't know that much about gowns and everything," she said, "but I'd really like something that looks nice with my eyes. It'd help if it looked good with orange, too."

Mary stopped what she was doing at the last thing Rukia said. "Orange? Why orange?" It was then that she remembered the orange-haired boy who came in with Rukia. "Oh," she realized, "He's your date, huh?" Rukia nodded.

Mary leaned in towards her and lowered her voice. "I wasn't about to say anything, but he looks like quite a catch," she said, giving Rukia a wink as she turned back to the rack she was searching through.

Rukia smiled. "Yeah," she said. "He really is."

XXXXX

Ichigo and Chad looked around them. The walls were lined with tuxes, showing size, color, patterns, this way, that way, all sorts of tuxedos.

"So, do you have measurements or will we need to do them now?" Edmund asked briskly, gesturing toward a small stool in the middle of the room. Ichigo blinked in surprise and before he could say anything, Chad spoke up.

"Uh, sorry to bother you, but can't we just give you our pants sizes and stuff...?" Edmund tried not to laugh. Chad and Ichigo just looked at each other. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMIRKING AT?!" Ichigo demanded, wanting to know why Edmund was trying not to laugh at such a simple, well-reasoned question. Edmund regretted his lack of a better poker face as he lost control. Mary was never going to let him live that one down.

"Just.. give me... your... street clothing sizes...?" Edmund exclaimed, a blast of laughter coming from his disbelief, every word coming with a chuckle. He had to support himself on his knees. "You two... you really... crack me... up!"

He looked up at them and saw that they weren't smiling. Edmund's gruff, gentlemanly laugh died within a heartbeat and straightened up immediately, readjusting his jacket. "Oh," he concluded, blushing from the embarassment of insulting a customer the way he did. "You weren't joking. Well, you can't just use the sizes that you use for street clothes," Edmund explained, "Because street clothes are designed for the masses. For example, the legs of your jeans," Edmund said, casually extending a hand to point out the fact that Ichigo's jeans were kind of short for him, new as they were. Ichigo instantly reddened.

"Hey!" Ichigo argued, "I like these jeans! They have more room for my knees!" To prove this, he turned around, grabbing one of his ankles and pulled it up to where his shin and his thigh made an L. His pants stayed the same length. Edmund sighed and shook his head.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but they are altogether too short. Please step up right here," Edmund directed, sheperding poor Ichigo onto the waiting measuring stool. Ichigo couldn't take it any longer. He had tried to be patient this whole time, but he had neglected to prevent his resentment and anger, Edmund's patronizing comments and insults, from growing inside him.

The shout was loud enough that Mary, Rukia, and Orihime could hear it across the store in their fitting room.

"THIS IS _RIDICULOUS!_"

XXXXX

"Aha!" Mary cheered as she found what she was looking for. "Do you like this? I hope you do, because it took me forever to find it." This dress was strapless and golden yellow, but there was a cutout in the skirt that shaved a corner off the front view of the dress. The cutout swept up towards the waist in almost a spiral and stopped above the thigh, where more fabric was cut out in the shape of a butterfly. A second layer showed from underneath in a beautiful, contrasting hue of vibrant purple.

"I love it!" Rukia said in earnest as Orihime emerged from the dressing room.

"I wish every dress looked like this on me!" she exclaimed happily as she modeled her dress. "It's wonderful!" Orihime was right. The dress' skirt seemed to cling to her curves at just the right places, giving her a very smooth, slinky look. She twirled about to show off the ruffles and ended up spinning into a wall.

"Orihime!" Rukia gasped as she ran to help her up. "I'm fine," Orihime laughed, "Look at me, I'm still a klutz!" Rukia sighed. Some things just never change.

Rukia returned to Mary after a moment of making sure that Orihime was unhurt. "I'll try that on, then," she said, Mary nodding and handing her the gown and its hanger. Rukia ran to the dressing room and clothes flew as soon as she closed the curtain. She was about to finish zipping up the back of her gown when she heard Ichigo's voice.

_"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"_

"Oh no," Rukia moaned as she finished zipping up her dress and rushed out of the dressing room. She stopped and faced Mary for a second. "I'll be right back..." she said apologetically. Mary nodded in sympathy.

Rukia continued through the door, not even bothering to change out of her dress, and looked for Ichigo until she found a door that took her into a room full of tuxedos. She scanned the room and found Ichigo immediately, standing on a stool as Edmund tried to get his measurements. The look on Ichigo's face told her that Edmund had rubbed him the wrong way one time too many. Rukia put on her game face and went in.

"What's going on?" Rukia demanded. She liked this tone she was using. It reminded her of her days in the 13th Division. Ichigo jumped at Rukia's sudden appearance and quickly regained composure, the usual scowl returning and deepening at Edmund.

"This guy's totally making a fool of me and I won't have any more of it!" Ichigo yelled, pointing emphatically at a cowering Edmund. Rukia put a hand to her shaking forehead and sighed. A service that was more old-fashioned like this was obviously more for her than Ichigo. She marched up to Ichigo and gave him a good slap and pointed at his nose.

"You be quiet," Rukia said assertively. "If you don't want your tuxedo to look like you've had it since you were fifteen then listen to what the man says!"

Ichigo hung his head in defeat. As he looked down he saw a glint of gold on the floor and realized he hadn't even looked at Rukia's dress. He brought his head back up to drink in the look of the gown. "Wow, your dress is nice..." Ichigo complimented, trying to get himself back in Rukia's good books.

It worked if only a little. Rukia blushed. "Thank you," she said. Ichigo sighed a breath of relief too soon. "But if you want to look as nice then let poor Edmund-"

"I am not poor!" Edmund interjected. Rukia pointed at him and he whimpered.

"Don't you start!" Rukia warned. She turned back to Ichigo, her finger returning to the point of Ichigo's nose. He went cross-eyed trying to focus on it. "So," Rukia concluded, "What are you going to do?" Ichigo groaned.

"I'm going to listen to what Edmund says and let him get my measurements," Ichigo recited insincerely, as if he were a seven-year-old being scolded by his mother.

"Right," Rukia said, jabbing his nose with the finger Ichigo had been working so hard to focus on. "And if you feel tempted to make a ruckus again, just remember who has the shopping ticket," Rukia said, pulling the golden movie ticket they had won out of the front of her dress. Ichigo gaped as Rukia left the room, waving the ticket by her head as she went.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it took me forever, but since Driver's ed I've had less and less time to work on it. And a heads-up: Tomorrow I start vacation, so I will be away from the computer until a week from Sunday at the earliest :D Please read and review:D 


	11. Chapter 11

Like I said on my profile, you guys, I'm terribly sorry to keep all of you waiting for so long. Summer ended, school and marching band started, and I got lost in the ether T-T but now that summer's back with a vengeance, I intend to do the same thing and update as many chapters as I can cram into one summer p

Review Replies

Andraq- YAY! Somebody loves me! :D

TBFH- I know, right? I realize it's a little idealistic but hey, this is my story :P

Kaoru- You have no idea how nice it is to have someone praise your imagination :P

Doctor, Ninja and Tidus: Aw thanks!

Roy: Wow, you actually feel sorry for Edmund? He was the one being a jerk, remember -- And I gotta agree, Ichigo is quite a catch. And speaking of, I realized just a few days ago that in writing this fic I've been living vicariously through Rukia o

Wulffe- Too right! 'bout time I get to writing the fic!

Ninja, Tidus and Wulffe in general- squeal New readers!! giggles Were you guys trolling the Dead Sea Scrolls or something? raises an eyebrow

Chapter 11: Retail Rambunctiousness

Song:

Rukia flippantly strode out of the tuxedo room, into the gown room and stopped dead in her tracks. It was obvious that Mary and Orihime had heard the whole thing. In her mind she imagined a chibi self, the vertical lines and red hue of awkwardness descending upon her face like flies on rotten meat.

"Everything okay?" Mary asked nervously. Rukia shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded.

"Under control," she said nonchalantly. The cartoon Rukia's facial expression faded into a regular face. "So this dress..." she began.

"Oh! Yeah!" Mary remembered that she was supposed to be working. "It looks great... hm?" Mary noticed that there was something slightly wrong. Rukia saw the concern in her face and started to worry.

"What is it? Is it too tight? Too loose? A seam's ripped?" Rukia fretted, chasing her rear end looking for an answer. Mary waved it all away.

"Of course not! It looks great on you! And if there was a ripped seam it wouldn't be on the rack in the first place. It's just that... It's really kind of long." Rukia looked down. Sure enough, the last six inches of the dress dragged on the floor. She suppressed her momentary desire to rip this dress apart and tried to maintain her composure.

"I see. You guys can hem it, can't you?" Rukia asked hopefully. It was such a pretty dress, Rukia didn't really want to just let it go because it was short.

"It'll be kind of difficult at the hem of the cutout, see how it's curved there?" She took a bottom corner of the cutout and folded it inside the dress so it was the perfect length. A good amount of the extra fabric showed past the edge of the cutout.

"What if I took it to a tailor to have it fixed? Could I do that?" Rukia asked, hiding the desperation in her voice. After all, it was a really nice dress.

Mary thought for a moment. "Well, I don't see why not... okay." She handed Rukia a green business card with gold lettering. "And if you can't find one, you can always give me a call and I'll see what I can do-" she dropped to a whisper- "-because that old bat won't trust me with anything but retail, the jerk." Rukia laughed politely as Mary returned to a speaking level. "I actually have a little on-the-side tailoring business. It's mostly alterations and repairs and all that, so I'm fairly sure I can handle it."

Rukia hugged Mary. "Thank you so much!" Mary blushed a little. These kids were really something else.

15 minutes later

Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime and Chad finally emerged from the H.R. Wesley storefront, formalwear in hand. Rukia checked her phone.

"Are you kidding me? Ichigo, it's 6:30 right now. Should we just forget about the dinner reservations or what?" Ichigo checked his watch as if he didn't believe her.

"Seriously? Eh, well..." Ichigo screwed up his face lightly in thought as he thought it over in his head. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to save it for another time." Rukia opened her Chappy-print wallet absentmindedly.

"Hey, we still have 100 left," she said, pulling the certificate from the shopping spree they had won. _Together_, she reminded herself. "We still have a few hours before your father wanted you home. Was there any place you wanted to go?" She put the certificate back in her wallet.

"Um, yeah, I guess. I gave you my money though, so..." Ichigo pointed at her wallet.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" Rukia opened her wallet again, fished around for a 20 and offered it to him. Ichigo pulled a swift Judy Jetson and went straight for her wallet. Rukia immediately started jumping at him with the ignorant hope of getting it back, Ichigo dangling it all the way above his head.

_"Ichigo, give that back!!"_ She yelled, having finally reformulated her plan of attack and simply climbing up Ichigo's shirt to reach for the wallet. Sadly (or rather not, as we are all grateful for this…), Ichigo is a guy, and therefore most of his weight is centered around his shoulders.

Where Rukia was now reaching.

The two tumbled over backwards, Rukia landing on Ichigo's chest with a soft, hollow _thump_. Ichigo groaned, opened his eyes and immediately blinked in surprise.

_Wow,_ Ichigo pondered. _Since when did Rukia's hair look that soft? Wait a second. _

He looked around as Rukia began to stir, taking in her surroundings as well and finally resting her gaze on Ichigo. Pale violet eyes locked with amber, aaaand…

"Wow! Man, are you okay, Rukia?" Ichigo stood up abruptly, pulling Rukia to her feet alongside him. Rukia looked down and brushed herself off, using the gesture to hide her flustered, rosy cheeks.

"Yeah, my goodness,we're in public too! Thanks for the concern…" _Thank the gods I'm wearing pants and not a skirt today._ Ichigo seemed to have maintained his composure well but since he wasn't checking for injuries she decided to do a quick once-over.

"Err, you know Ichigo, that fall sounded like it could've done some damage, especially with another person landing on top of you," she said, starting to blush at the very recent memory.

Ichigo gave her a funny look. "What are you talking about? I feel fi-OOF," he grunted as his torso suddenly collapsed around Rukia's fist.

"See what I mean? It just took so long for the pain to reach your head since you're so tall! Thanks for the ride, you guys! I can get him home from here! See ya Monday!" Rukia called to Orihime and Chad as she lugged him towards the nearest exit. The two were left outside of H.R. Wesley, exchanging doubtful glances.

"That was… different," Chad finally said, stroking his chin in thought. Orihime nodded furiously in agreement.

"I know! Who knew Ichigo's height could make him register pain at a much slower rate?!" Orihime added, oblivious to the intention of Chad's words. Chad imagined a chibi-Chad in his head, a solitary sweat drop sliding onto the side of his head.

"Orihime, that's not what I meant…"

END OF CHAPTER

Okay, you guys know the drill! I promise I won't take forever to write the next chapter! Seriously! 3 Hannah


End file.
